In telecommunication systems having a message transmission route between a message source and a message sink, transmitting and receiving devices are used for message processing and transmission, in which
1) the message processing and message transmission can be carried out in a preferred transmission direction (simplex operation) or in both transmission directions (duplex operation),
2) the message processing is analogue or digital,
3) the message transmission is wire-based over the trunk transmission route, or is carried out wire-free on the basis of various message transmission methods FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) and/or CDMA (Code Division Muiltiple Access)xe2x80x94for example in accordance with radio standards such as DECT, GSM, WACS or PACS, IS-54, PHS, PDC, etc. [cf. IEEE Commications Magazine, January 1995, pages 50 to 57; D. D. Falconer et al.: xe2x80x9cTime Division Multiple Access Methods for Wireless Personal Communicationsxe2x80x9d].
xe2x80x9cMessagexe2x80x9d is a generic term which covers both the useful content (information) and the physical representation (signal). Despite a message having the same useful contentxe2x80x94that is to say the same informationxe2x80x94different signal forms may occur. Thus, for example, a message relating to an object may be transmitted
(1) in the form of an image,
(2) as the spoken word,
(3) as the written word,
(4) as an encrypted word or image.
The type of transmission in accordance with (1) . . . (3) is in this case normally characterized by continuous (analogue) signals, while in the case of the transmission type according to (4), the signals are normally discontinuous (for example pulses, digital signals).
On the basis of this general definition of a message system, the invention relates to a method for controlling the setting up of telecommunication connections in telecommunication subsystems serving as local message transmission loops of telecommnication systems and having network terminations which differ with regard to the transmission channel requirements, in particular xe2x80x9cISDN/PSTN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d systems, in accordance with the preamble of Patent Claim 1.
Using as references the documents xe2x80x9cNachrichtentechnik Elektronik [Telecommunications Electronics], Berlin 45 (1995) Issue 1, pages 21 to 23 and Issue 3, pages 29 and 30xe2x80x9d as well as IEE Colloquium 1993, 173; (1993), pages 29/1-29/7; W. Hing, F. Halsall: xe2x80x9cCordless access to the ISDN basic rate servicexe2x80x9d, and on the basis of a DECT/ISDN Intermediate Systems DIIS according to ETSI publication prETS 300xxx, Version 1.09, Jul. 31, 1996, FIG. 1 shows an xe2x80x9cISDN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d Telecommunication System IDRW-TS (Integrated Services Digital Network⇄Radio in the Local Loop/Wireless in the Local Loop) with an ISDN telecommunication subsystem [cf. document xe2x80x9cNachrichtentechnik Elektronik [Telecommunications Electronics], Berlin 41-43, Parts: 1 to 10, Part 1: (1991) Issue 3, pages 99 to 102; Part 2: (1991) Issue 4, pages 138 to 143; Part 3: (1991) Issue 5, pages 179 to 182 and Issue 6, pages 219 to 220; Part 4: (1991) Issue 6, pages 220 to 222 and (1992) Issue 1, pages 19 to 20; Part 5: (1992) Issue 2, pages 59 to 62 and (1992) Issue 3, pages 99 to 102; Part 6: (1992) Issue 4, pages 150 to 153; Part 7: (1992) Issue 6, pages 238 to 241; Part 8: (1993) Issue 1, pages 29 to 33; Part 9: (1993) Issue 2, pages 95 to 97 and (1993) Issue 3, pages 129 to 135; Part 10: (1993) Issue 4, pages 187 to 190;xe2x80x9d] and a DECT-specific RLL/WLL Telecommunication Subsystem RW-TSS.
The DECT/ISDN Intermediate System DIIS and the RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS are in this case preferably based on a DECT/GAP system DGS [Digital Enhanced (previously: European) Cordless Telecommunication; cf. (1): Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik 42 (1992) January/February No. 1, Berlin, DE; U. Pilger xe2x80x9cStruktur des DECT-Standardsxe2x80x9d [Structure of the DECT standard], pages 23 to 29 in conjunction with the ETSI publication ETS 300175-1 . . . 9, October 1992; (2): Telecom Report 16 (1993), No. 1, J. H. Koch: xe2x80x9cDigitaler Komfort fxc3xcr schnurlose Telekommunikationxe2x80x94DECT-Standard erxc3x6ffnet neue Nutzungsgebietexe2x80x9d [Digital convenience for cordless telecommunicationxe2x80x94DECT standard opens up new fields of applications], pages 26 and 27; (3): tec 2/93xe2x80x94Das technische Magazin von Ascom xe2x80x9cWege zur universellen mobilen Telekommunikationxe2x80x9d [The technical magazine from Ascom xe2x80x9cMeans for universal mobile telecommunicationxe2x80x9d], pages 35 to 42; (4): Philips Telecommunication Review Vol. 49, No. 3, September 1991, R. J. Mulder: xe2x80x9cDECT, a universal cordless access systemxe2x80x9d; (5): WO 93/21719 (FIGS. 1 to 3 with associated description)]. The GAP standard (Generic Access Profile) is a subset of the DECT standard which has the task of ensuring interoperability of the DECT radio interface for telephone applications (cf. ETSI publication prETS 300444, April 1995).
The DECT/ISDN Intermediate system DIIS and the RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS can alternatively be based on a GSM system (Groupe Spxc3xa9ciale Mobile or Global System for Mobile Communication; cf. Inoformatik Spektrum 14 (1991) June, No. 3, Berlin, DE; A. Mann: xe2x80x9cDer GSM-Standardxe2x80x94Grundlage fxc3xcr digitale europxc3xa4ische Mobilfunknetzexe2x80x9d [The GSM standardxe2x80x94Basis for digital European mobile radio networks], pages 137 to 152). Instead of this, it is also possible in the context of a hybrid telecommuication system for the ISDN telecommunication subsystem I-TSS to be designed as a GSM system or PSTN system (Public Switched Telecommunication Network).
Furthermore, further possible ways for realizing the DECT/ISDN Intermediate System DIIS, the RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS or the ISDN telecommunication subsystem I-TTS include the systems mentioned in the introduction as well as future systems which are based on the known multiple access methods FDMA, TDMA, CDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access, Time Division Multiple Access, Code Division Multiple Access) and hybrid multiple access methods formed from them.
The use of radio channels (for example DECT channels) in classical cable-based telecommunication systems, such as ISDN, is becoming increasingly important, particularly against the background of future alternative network operators without their own complete cable network.
Thus, for example in the case of the RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS, the wire-free connection technology RLL/WLL (Radio in the Local Loop/Wireless in the Local Loop) for example including the DECT system DS, ISDN services should be made available to the ISDN subscriber on standard ISDN interfaces (cf. FIG. 1).
In the xe2x80x9cISDN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d telecommunication system IDRW-TS according to FIG. 1, a telecommunication subscriber (user) TCU (Tele-Communication User) with terminal TE (Terminal Endpoint; Terminal Equipment), is included in the ISDN world, with the services available in it, for example via a standardized S interface (S-BUS), the DECT/ISDN Intermediate System DIIS, which is designed as a local message transmission loopxe2x80x94is preferably DECT-specific and is contained in the RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSSxe2x80x94(first telecommunication subsystem), a further standardized S interface (S-BUS), a Network Termination NT and a standardized U interface of the ISDN telecommunication subsystem I-TTS (second telecommnication subsystem).
The first telecommunication subsystem DIIS essentially comprises two telecommunication interfaces, a first telecommunication interface DIFS (DECT Intermediate Fixed System) and a second telecommunication interface DIPS (DECT Intermediate Portable System), which are connected to one another without wires, for example via a DECT radio interface. Because of the quasi-position-based first telecommunication interface DIIS, the first telecommunication subsystem DIIS forms the local message transmission loop defined above in this context. The first telecommuication interface DIFS contains a Radio Fixed Part RFP, an InterWorking Unit IWU1 and an INterface Circuit INC1 for the S interface. The second telecommunication interface DIPS contains a Radio Portable Part RPP and an InterWorking Unit IWU2 and an INterface Circuit INC2 for the S interface. The radio fixed part RFP and the radio portable part RPP in this case form the known DECT/GAP system DGS.
Taking the xe2x80x9cISDN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d telecommunication system IDRW-TS with the RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS according to FIG. 1 as a departure point, FIG. 2 shows a typical RLL/WLL scenario. The wire-free connection technology RLL/WLL (Radio in the Local Loop/Wireless in the Local Loop) for example including a DECT system is intended to make ISDN/PSTN services available to an ISDN/PSTN subscriber on standard ISDN/PSTN interfaces in the present case. The use of radio channels (for example DECT channels) in classical cable-based telecommunication systems, such as ISDN/PSTN, is becoming increasingly important, particularly against the background of future alternative network operators without their own complete cable network.
The RLL/WLL scenario illustrated comprises, for example, the currently commercially available Siemens DECT Link system Version 1 (DECT Link V1) and the DECT Link systems Versions 2 and 3 (DECT Link V2, DECT Link V3) which can be derived from Version 1 by further development.
A Radio Network Termination with an analogue a/b connection is employed in the abovementioned, known DECT Link V1 system. One refers to a radio network termination RNT-1 in this case. The radio network termination RNT-1 has a radio connection to a radio base station RBS1 . . . RBS3, for example the radio base station RBS3. The radio network termination RNT-1 requires a maximum of one user information channel (Traffic Channel). The data on this traffic channel are generally ADPCM voice-encoded at 32 kbit/s. The consequence of using a voice encoder is that maximum data rates (for example of modems or fax machines) of 9.6 kbit/s can be transmitted only inadequately via a 32 kbit/s DECT channel. Moreover, the 9.6 kbit/s can only be achieved under optimum conditions.
It is furthermore possible to employ a radio network termination with xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d analogue a/b connections. A radio network termination RNT-4 with four a/b connections was introduced in the DECT Link system Version 2 (DECT Link V2). The RNT-4 requires a maximum of up to four user information channels (Traffic Channels) simultaneously. In the case of the radio network termination RNT-4, these user information. channels were generally ADPCM-encoded, as in the case of the radio network termination RNT-1. In order, however, to relieve the load on the DECT radio interface, it is possible, in the case of the DECT Link V2, to operate the individual connections for the radio network termination RNT-4 via different radio base stations RBS (for examiple the three radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3). In the case illustrated, the radio network termination RNT-4 is connected, for example, to the radio base station RBS1. The setting up of connections is in this case carried out by a Radio Distribution Unit RDU. A base station control device RBC (Radio Base station Controller) is provided between the radio distribution unit RDU and the individual radio base stations. The base station control device RBC is a pure xe2x80x9clayer 1xe2x80x9d module. It demultiplexes the data of the radio distribution unit and matches them to the interface to the respective radio base station. The radio base station transmits the data via the DECT radio interface to the radio network termination (RNT-4).
The transmission rate that is available in the abovementioned DECT Link systems is inadequate for an ISDN subscriber connection. Specifically, 64 kbit/s with defined bit error rates are required per B channel for ISDN.
In order to be able to optimally utilize the DECT channel capacity, it is necessary to distinguish between voice transmission and data transmission. More DECT channels must be made available for data transmission than for voice transmission.
The 64 kbit/s LU7 service for data transmission via DECT is defined in the ETSI publication prETS 300434-1; January 1996 (DECT and ISDN Inter Working For End System Configuration). The data rate is oriented towards the ISDN B channel.
The ETSI publication prETS 300xxx; Version 1.09; Jul. 31, 1996 (DECT/ISDN Inter Working for Intermediate System Configuration) describes the transmission of an ISDN interface via the DECT radio chanmel. In this case, a conversion of the ISDN D channel protocol via the IWU protocol layer (Inter Working Unit) to the DECT protocol takes place in a Radio Fixed Part and a Radio Portable Part in the DECT-specific RLL/WLL system (cf. DE Patent Applications 19625142.7 and 19625141.9). The protocol data are transmitted in the C plane e.g. in the Cf signalling channel via the DECT radio channel. The ISDN connection is subsequently made available again at an ISDN-specific radio network termination, designated as RNTi.
These considerations have led to the DECT Link system Version 3 (DECT Link V3). The DECT Link V3 system has, for example, a DECT-specific radio network termination RNTi with ISDN capability for a terrestrially connectable ISDN terminal TE (Terminal Endpoint) and/or a terrestrially connectable ISDN Private Automatic Branch Exchange PABX as well as a data service-supporting, DECT-specific radio network termination RNT-nd with e.g. xe2x80x9cn=4xe2x80x9d a/b connections for data transmission for terrestrially connectable data terminals. The radio network terminations RNTi, RNT-nd are connected via a DECT radio interface, having a plurality of radio channels, for example to the three radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3.
Consequently, in the case of the radio network termination RNT-nd, once again a maximum of four user information channels (Traffic Channels) would be simultaneously possible. In the case of the radio network termination RNTi, it would be two user information channels (2 B channels) and one signalling channel (D channel).
As in the case of the DECT Link V2 system, it is again possible in the DECT Link V3 system to operate the various user information and signalling channels via different radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3 for the purpose of uniform capacity utilization of the DECT radio channel.
Unlike the DECT Link V2 system, two different DECT transmission paths (bearers) are supported in the DECT Link V3 system, the 32 kbit/s ADPCM-encoded voice service and the 64 kbit/s LU7 data service. In contrast to the voice service, the data service requires two DECT time slots.
In the case of the radio network terminations RNTi, RNT-nd, a distinction is made between the transmission of voice data and, for example, modem data, in order to be able to better utilize the DECT channel capacity. For voice connections, in general only connections with 32 kbit/s ADPCM-encoded channels are set up. For data transmissions, channels with the 64 kbit/s LU7 data service are set up.
In principle, the number of respective radio network terminations RNTi, RNT-nd and the number of radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3 can be freely selected; it will, however, preferably depend on the installation location of the xe2x80x9cISDN/PSTN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d telecommunication system (keyword: network planning).
The radio network terminations RNT-1, RNT-4, RNTi, RNT-nd and the radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3 form the DECT-specific RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS and the RLL/WLL scenario. The RLL/WLL telecommunication subsystem RW-TSS is connected, on the network termination side, to the said cable-based terminals and, on the network side, as already mentioned, via a base station control device RCB and a radio distribution unit RDU to the ISDN/PSTN telecommuication system ISDN, PSTN (ISDN/PSTN network). There is a system channel SYC on which system messages SYM are transmitted, between the ISDN/PSTN telecommuication system ISDN, PSTN and the radio distribution unit RDU. The system messages SYM in this case contain, for example, ISDN signalling messages and/or ISDN/PSTN user messages. There are subsystem channels SSC on which the system messages SYM and subsystem messages SSM are transmitted, between the radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3 and the base station control device RBC, on the one hand, and between the radio base stations RBS1 . . . RBS3 and the radio network terminations RNT-1, RNT-4, RNTi, RNT-nd, on the other hand. The subsystem channels SSC contain, on the one hand, subsystem channels SSCnts on the network termination side, which correspond to the radio channels, and subsystem channels SSCns on the network side.
An ISDN connection is made available to the subscriber by the radio network termination RNTi. For this purpose, the radio network termination RNTi can request either on the C plane a Cf channel (f=fast) for the transmission of signalling data or on the U plane a user data channel with a capacity of 32 kbit/s or 64 kbit/s via the DECT radio interface from the network side.
Four subscribers are respectively provided with one connection with data capability by the radio network termination RNT-nd.
For this purpose, the radio network termination RNT-nd can likewise request a user data channel with a capacity of 32 kbit/s or 64 kbit/s via the DECT radio interface from the network side.
A specific channel resource (first channel of the subsystem channels on the network side) is necessary for routing the Cf channel on the terrestrial side (between radio base station and radio distribution unit). The number of first channels between the radio base station and the radio distribution unit is preferably limited. In the present case, there are four first channels, for example.
A furtherxe2x80x94in the present case unlimitedxe2x80x94channel resource is necessary for the routing of the user data channel on the terrestrial side (between radio base station and radio distribution unit).
For the transmission of theme chapels, a connection is set up via the DECT radio interface in the telecommunication subsystem, more precisely the radio base station and the radio network termination, in each case on the MAC protocol layer with a xe2x80x9cB field set-up procedure for advanced connectionsxe2x80x9d (cf. ETSI Publication ETS 300175-3, October 1992, Chapter 7.3, in particular is Chapter 7.3.3).
As a result of the restricted number of first channels, a radio base station is not allowed to permit the setting up of more than four MAC connections to a respective Cf channel for signalling.
However, the DECT radio interface does permit the reception of a fifth set-up request for a MAC connection.
The problem therefore consists in the fact that
1) more channel resources (Cf channels) are available via the DECT radio interface than can be covered on the terrestrial side,
2) the user data channel of the radio network termination RNT-nd with the capacity of 32 kbit/s cannot be distinguished from the Cf channel using the xe2x80x9cB field set-up procedure for advanced connectionsxe2x80x9d.
The user data channel of the radio network termination RNTi with the capacity of 32 kbit/s can be distinguished from the Cf channel of the radio network termination RNTi using the transmission path parameter xe2x80x9cLCNxe2x80x9d (Logical Connection Number).
One suggested solution to the problem is based on the evaluation of the transmission path parameter xe2x80x9cLCNxe2x80x9d and of the parameter xe2x80x9cPMIDxe2x80x9d (Portable MAC IDentifier) of the MAC message xe2x80x9cBEARER_REQUESTxe2x80x9d (cf. ETSI Publication ETS 300175-3, October 1992, Chapter 7.3.3.2). Using these parameters, the radio base station would enquire of the radio distribution unit whether the requested channel is a Cf channel.
The radio distribution unit manages the request data and can thus unambiguously identify the requested channel using the parameters xe2x80x9cPMIDxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLCNxe2x80x9d.
This solution is impractical because the connection set-up times would become unacceptably long due to the telecommunication between radio base station and radio distribution unit.
The object on which the invention is based consists in enabling the setting up of telecomunication connections to be controlled efficiently and reliably in telecommunication subsystems serving as local message transmission loops of telecommuication systems and having network terminations which differ with regard to the transmission channel requirements, in particular xe2x80x9cISDN/PSTN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d systems.
The idea on which the invention is based consists in controlling the setting up of telecommunication connections in telecommunication subsystems serving as local message transmission loops of telecommunication systems and having network terminations which differ with regard to the transmission channel requirements, of the type mentioned in the introduction, in such a way that a first network termination specifies explicitly, for example in the form of a parameter, the requested transmission channel desired by it in a connection set-up message of the network termination to the remote station in the telecommunication subsystem.
As a result, the remote station canxe2x80x94particularly when the channels requested by the network terminations are identical with regard to the transmission capacityxe2x80x94on the one hand distinguish between the network terminations and, on the other hand, accordingly assign the respectively requested channel to the network terminations.